<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebration with Surprise by Montblanc04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712664">Celebration with Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montblanc04/pseuds/Montblanc04'>Montblanc04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Year Mini-Au [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montblanc04/pseuds/Montblanc04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if your boyfriend Johnny suggests you to celebrate the New Year's Eve with his friends?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Year Mini-Au [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebration with Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692162">Неожиданный праздник</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montblanc04/pseuds/Montblanc04">Montblanc04</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second part of my mini-au)<br/>Just an alternative ending.<br/>For more feeling: Haechan &amp; Mark - Mistletoe (+First Snow) Cover</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the day long you were in hurry. Just as usual you are, getting ready for celebrations. And you were happy that the preparation for the New Year's Eve didn't bring a feeling of loneliness. Your boyfriend Johnny had suggested to spend that day with his close friends Mark and Haechan, but he himself had to miss all shopping and cooking and was to arrive home just in time when everything would be ready.</p><p>At first, you were not pleased with this idea because there should be more dishes cooked (it was planned that you would gather together at your place). So it seemed like you had to put up with preparing everything alone (that was not exact true because there was your cat Toffee by your side). But pleasant surprise occurred. The boys went to your place with bags full of beverage to suggest you their help. That's why they were cutting ingridients for different salads, beating and marinating meat, peeling vegetables for garnish.</p><p>It was impossible to copy with it alone. Although active and noisy Haechan distracted himself to something else (especially if we consider the fact that it was not easy for him to talk to you in English), Mark was always concentrated and managed to make the energy of his friend flow in a needed direction. Toffee slept like a log in another room, sometimes came to watch the strangers in her castle, eyeing them up. She attracted the attention of the youngest in your group. Everything was perfect. All of you (you and Mark) got already closer and had a way with each other, that's why the preparation went faster and funnier.</p><p>Finally every dish was cooked. The salads were on the plates next to the bowl with vegetables, and one glass pot with noodles. Only the meat was still in the already switched-off oven. The presents brought by your new friends found their places under the Christmas tree as well as a guitar that appeared out of nowhere. You put packed with wrapper boxes for every guest and for your boyfriend. Decorated with tinsels of different colors room, and the Christmas tree with a twinkling Christmas light on it made you happy and look forward to seeing Johnny that night.</p><p>"Darling, the flight is delayed. It seems that I'll be a bit late."</p><p>Disappointed voice of Johnny broke your dreams, making your eyes wide open.</p><p>	- So where are you going? - Asked you in panic, looking at the boys which stopped, having noticed your sadness.<br/>
- I'll call my mother and take a taxi. I have some relatives here, so I have a place to overnight. - The guy sighed sorrowfully. - Sweetie, I'm so sorry that it goes like that. I couldn't imagine that the flight would be put off.<br/>
- Everything's fine, I understand, - but you were holding back your tears.</p><p>You looked forward to seeing him that week, you counted days till the cherished date came because your beloved was to return home that day. And all turned that way that you had to celebrate New Year's Eve with his friends, with strangers which you see for about 2 days (and one of them almost doesn't speak English). Ready to weep, you sat on the armchair when the call was over. Everything was spoiled.</p><p>Mark understood the situation with help of your responds to Johnny and parts of his replies, and told everything to his friend which cried out and sadly sighed. You did't see what thay were doing while you were hiding your face beyond your hands trying to hold back your tears.</p><p>	- Hmm, if I remember it correctly, it was something like that, - the voice of the elder guy was accompanied with the melody, so you looked at Mark.</p><p>There was the guitar in his hands that was standing next to the Christmas tree when you entered the room. His fingers slipped on the cords that obbeyed them and played a gentle melody. The music flashed the flat that contained 3 strangers to one another driving away all the sorrow.</p><p>	- Ooo that's it, wait a little! - Haechan grabbed his phone and browsed for the lyrics of the song, having remembered the name of the song. - Yeah-yeah-yeah, Markie, I'm ready.</p><p>Finally the guy announced it, and having counted down from 3, Mark started the melody once again.</p><p>	- Ok, - he was inspired with the fact that he could play the song quite easily.</p><p>So Haechan began playing his role. You didn't know that this sonorous voice (with a bit of a bad bitch notes) could be so melodious and sweet. It differed from the ones you had heard before. Even the white animal creature that was stretching sleepy on the sofa gazed the younger guy in your group who was interested in her that day the most. The song left the viscous feeling on your tongue like you were enjoying honey when the boy sang unfamiliar but charming Korean words combined with English ones. You stared at Haechan accidentally, absorbing every sound of his voice. You couldn't take your eyes off him. His sight was flying around the room. He wasn't nervous, no, but pleased with what he was doing, and that attracted your attention.</p><p>Mark was doing good with the melody still when Donghyuck's voice was sticking to your ears like a cotton candy.</p><p>	- Merry Merry Christma~s, - your heart ponded so fast because of this long note, but it was't love from the first sight to occur.</p><p>That was admiration.</p><p>Finally the vocalist called for you, showing you the title of the familiar English song. You found the lyrics quickly, so Mark changed the melody to another one. Haechan began, and you sang this time with him. Your voices mixed together...no, your voice highlighted his, so it could be hypnotic. You caught his sight when you realized that you remembered the lyrics correctly and smiled to each other.</p><p>-Nice, - concluded Mark, finishing the melody.</p><p>Although you had a simple role of a background singer, you were so delight to become a part of their little band for a few minutes. Especially you were charmed when Mark sang with you a couple of phrases, so you all took part in this. You were admired with their skills and made some compliments on them when the name of your beloved appeared on the screen of your phone.</p><p>	- Sweetie, I'll be at home today, but a little later than at midnight. The flights was not cancelled, so we'll depart soon. - That was the best news you couldn't imagine to hear.<br/>
- It doesn't matter, the main thing is that you'll join us soon. - Getting rid of appeared tears, you responded to Johnny.<br/>
- Have you become friends? Don't overdrink without me or I'll be so unhappy.<br/>
- You finally return home for holidays, there's no reason for anyone to be sad, believe me. - You watch your guests when Mark was interpreting your words in Korean.</p><p>Still that was the most wonderful and miraculous New Year Holiday in your life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>